


Braid My Hair

by Queen_Preferences



Series: Home of Descendants Drabbles [9]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Domestic, Gay, M/M, Slash, braiding hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Jay wants Chad to braid his hair.





	

Title: Braid My Hair

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K +

Fandom: Descendants, 2015

Series: none

Pairings: Jay/Chad Charming

Characters: Jay, Chad Charming, and Carlos De Vil.

Summary: Jay wants Chad to braid his hair.

Disclaimer: Descendants, 2015 is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"Braid my hair."

Chad snorted as he glanced up from the TV towards his boyfriend Jay. The son of Jafar leaned over the bed giving his best puppy dog eyes. Chad sighed as he made a mental note to tell Carlos he couldn't teach Jay anymore of his tricks.

"No."

Jay sighed before climbing on top of Chad adding his wobbly lip to his sad puppy eyes. Straddling his boyfriend's hips, Jay wrapped his arms around Chad neck as he stated him down. "Please."

"Jay-"

"No one will have to know, it stays between me and you. Come on please." Jay pressed as he saw Chad's resistance crumbling down. Chad rolled his eyes as he slowly nodded. Jay smiled in victory as he turned around pressing his back against Chad's chest.

Chad rolled his eyes as he removed Jay hat and running his hands through the hair. Jay sighed as he leaned back into Chad as his boyfriend ran his hands through his hair.

"That feels good."

Chad smiled as he started to section the hair and start the braid. Intertwining the hair at the correct parts and portions Chad quickly in Jay's hair.

"Done Jay."

Jay smiled but didn't move as he snuggled deeper in Chad's chest. "Tired?" Chad asked smiling as Jay nodded softly before dozing off. "I love you Jay."

"I love you Chad."


End file.
